My present invention relates to unitary garments which are constructed from a unitary piece of material, which require minimal numbers of cuts and seam lines for their fabrication and thus can be manufactured at a relatively low cost.
In my previous invention, U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,746, I disclosed a hooded garment made from a unitary piece of material, preferably plastic, which could be used as a raincoat. However, the fit of the raincoat is quite loose in the arm and shoulder areas due primarily to the cuts which have to be made in order to fabricate the hooded garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,144,875 to Forrest discloses a unitary garment which may be worn as either a cape or as a coat. This particular garment requires several cuts and seams as well as a substantial loss of material due to making the cuts. U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,344 to Porcello discloses a garment which also requires several cuts, seams and a considerable loss of material. Furthermore, according to the teachings of this patent, additional pieces in the form of quadrilateral gussets are sewn back into the garment to enhance the fit. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,319,958 to Taylor discloses a sleeping bag for babies made from two separate, juxtaposed pieces of material, that are sewn together whose outside edges are disposed in alignment with the outer edges of the garment. The sleeping bag is provided with sleeves which include sewn-in fastening means associated with the wrist portions of the sleeves, the front slit opening and the neck opening.